One Christmas Wish
by Stalker-San-Alchemist
Summary: Tamaki'd depressed and the other Hosts don't know what to do! They try to comfort him but it fails every time. Tamaki makes a terrible wish upon himself. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****: **_ Hey, I have to apologize that I haven't written or updated any fanfictions for a while, that's because, well…high school! XD. I've been swamped lately but now that semester tests are in the next couple days I'm using my spare time from studying to write some fanfictions. Well, the idea for this one came from when I was watching some Christmas specials, everyone makes a wish and then it comes true, then they learn a lesson about it and everything goes back to normal, well I wanted to write a fanfiction like that, so…here's this one. Happy early holidays! Please R&R! Enjoy!_

**One Christmas Wish**

He paced around the room, plotting what to give everyone for Christmas. "Oh it just can't be this hard to think of something…." Tamaki said to himself. He sat down on his bed, legs crossed with a pout on his face. "Why must they be so…so, complicated!" A moment later, there was a knock on his door, and he instantly lifted his head. "Y-yes?" He called out. The door opened and Shima popped in. "Master Tamaki?" She began. "You have a visitor downstairs." Tamaki paused for a moment. Who would be visiting him over the break? Could it possibly be Haruhi? Kyoya? Honey or Mori-Sempai? Or worse! Those dreadful twins, Hikaru and Kaoru! He just had to find out! "Yes, Shima, I'll be right down." He replied as he quickly got up and exited his room.

"Haru-chan's at..the dentist?" Honey asked curiously as Kyoya put his cell phone in his pocket. "Yes, so she's unavailable right now, I'm afraid Honey-sempai." "I see…well, we can still contact Hika-chan and Kao-chan and celebrate, and try Haru-chan later on." "Yes, I was just thinking that myself." Kyoya responded, while whipping out his cell once again and dialing the Hitachiin brothers' number. "Takashi, do ya think this'll be an even better celebration than last year?" Honey asked curiously as he turned over to Mori, whom was looking out the window, watching the snow fall gently onto the ground below. "Hn."

"G-grandmother!?" Tamaki said shockingly, at the sight of his grandmother when he entered the room. She sighed. "That's no way to greet your grandmother, not even a lady, child." Tamaki blushed and look to the ground. "My apologies, grandmother. It is nice to see you, what, may I ask, brings you here today?" "Well if you must ask, I am here to talk to you about something. Something, important." "Hm? What is it, grandmother?" She looked from her teacup on the coffee table to him. "Come, sit. I shall explain in detail." Tamaki paused, shocked that she was acting so...nice to him for a change. Maybe it was a change for the better, he thought. Or…maybe not. He shook those thoughts to the back of his mind, walked over to the luxury area and sat across from his grandmother, so he could look her in the eye better.

"So, what exactly do you have planned for the boss, Kyoya?" Hikaru asked curiously. "Yeah, normally he's the one coming up with all of the ideas." Kaoru added. "Well, I guess since it's that time of year, we could find ways for the Host Club to make a profit easier." Kyoya stated. The door to the room opened. "That's a lie, Kyoya. You just want to give back some kindness Tamaki has given us, don't you?" Haruhi corrected as she walked into the room. Kyoya smiled, pushed up his glasses, and began taking notes in his notebook. "Good observation, Haru-chan!" Honey complimented as he ran up to her and hugged her. "Hey Kyoya, shouldn't we call the boss now, since everything's set up?" Kaoru wondered. "Yes, probably." "Alright, I'll try giving him a call." Kaoru volunteered as he whipped out his cell and started dialing Tamaki's cell number.

"Sh-she's.." Tamaki stuttered. "Yes, she has caught a fatal illness, and is hospitalized. It was surprising that we found her that way, but expected nonetheless." "What do you mean expected!?" "Don't raise your voice, child!" She scolded. Tamaki blushed slightly, and then continued. "Please, grandmother, please explain to me." She sighed. "Well we figured since she disappeared, that she would not go to the doctor to check on her health, and so she would eventually catch a sickness and be sent to the hospital." Tamaki looked at the floor. "I understand….So…Is there…" "Is there what?" She asked. Tamaki looked up at her, tears in his eyes, "Is there a chance that she'll be cured?" She glared at him. "It's possible." She said, then got up and walked out. Tamaki sighed, and then flinched a bit from his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and answered it.

Kaoru hung up his phone. "The boss is on his way!" He said, accomplished. "Yay! Tama-chan's coming! Tama-chan's coming!" Honey cheered as he hopped around giggling. Hikaru looked at Kaoru. "What's wrong, Kaoru?" He asked. "Well…it's just that the boss sounded…different somehow…" "What do you mean, different?" "I'm not sure…but something's up, I can just feel it." Kaoru said, sighing. "And on Christmas Eve too!" Hikaru sighed along with his brother.

Moments passed, and soon after a few minutes of waiting, Tamaki arrived. When he walked in the door, everyone cheered "Merry Christmas!". Tamaki looked surprised, and happy at the same time. "Tama-chan! We have presents! Presents for you, and everyone else!" Honey said happily. Tamaki smiled, "As well do I, Honey-sempai!" Honey grinned and hugged Tamaki. "I'm glad you could make it." "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world, Honey-sempai." Honey released Tamaki and skipped away to Mori. Tamaki watched him skip away, his smile fading.

And now, the guests have arrived! Everyone's chatting amongst each other, and entertaining the guests, except for one person. And that person would be Tamaki, of all people. Tamaki was sitting in a chair by the window, observing the snowfall. A couple of girls approached him. "Um…Tamaki? Is…it alright if we join you?" One of them asked. Tamaki looked over at the girls and smiled. "Of course, ladies, I would be honored." The girls blushed, and then sat down on a couch beside Tamaki's chair. "So, ladies, what may I ask are your plans for Christmas?" "Well, we plan on having a feast with several relatives and friends. Possibly a dance afterwards." The black-haired girl explained. "Yeah…what about you, Tamaki?" The brown-haired girl wondered, starry eyed. Tamaki's smile faded. "Well….I don't have any plans, in particular." The girls' starry eyes faded as well. "What do you mean, Tamaki? What about your family?" The black-haired girl asked, concerned. "My family? Well, we're not really close…and, most of it is back in France." "Well can't you go to France to visit?" The brown-haired girl asked. Tamaki shook his head. "I'm afraid not, I'm sealed here by my grandmother." "But what about your father? And your grandmother? Can't you spend it with them?" The brown haired girl asked, eyes tearing up. Tamaki gripped the handles of his chair. Moments of silence throughout the room passed. Haruhi noticed the silence and looked over at the contemplating Tamaki. Tamaki stood up, looking at the floor. He bowed, respectfully and then added "I'm sorry, ladies, but I must be off." After he said that, he quickly walked out of the room. Haruhi paused. She considered the guests around her, then stood up, bowed, and followed after Tamaki.

Tamaki was sitting outside on a bench, talking on his cell phone when Haruhi finally caught up with him. Haruhi stood close by, waiting to hear the news. Tamaki's eyes started to water. "Oh…I see." Were the first words Haruhi heard him speak. "T-thank you for informing me…Farewell…" Tamaki completed as he hung up his cell and put it back in his pocket. He sighed, and then slouched on the bench, holding his head in his hands. Haruhi was surprised. She sat down beside him and put her hand on his back. "Sempai, what's wrong?" She asked. He looked up at her; tears streaming down his face and suddenly pulled her into a hug. She was surprised, but didn't pull away. She figured if she did, it would only make matters worse. So she hugged him back, for comfort. As she did, she noticed him crying some more. _I wonder what happened…_She thought as she tried to calm him down.

"Tamaki and Haruhi sure have been gone a long time." Hikaru said. "Yeah…I wonder what's up…" Kaoru replied. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Kyoya said, jotting notes in his notebook. After a moment of silence, Honey spoke. "Poor Tama-chan, something obviously happened." Two girls approached them. "We're sorry." One said. "Hey, you were the two Tamaki was speaking with before he left, right?" Kaoru asked. They nodded. "What exactly were you talking about, anyway? He had a pretty serious look on his face the whole time." Hikaru asked. "Well…we started talking about Christmas plans…and then it got sidetracked to families…" The black-haired one began. "And well, I guess we asked too much of his past…We're sorry." The brown-haired girl completed. Kyoya sighed. "Some things, are better left unknown, ladies. It is not your fault, since you did not know, but next time, be a bit more cautious." They nodded quickly. "Well, we might as well end the party for now, no use celebrating when two of our hosts are missing." Kyoya stated, dismissing the guests.

"Sempai…I had no idea…I'm sorry." Haruhi said, surprised. Tamaki shook his head, then wiped his tears away. "No need. What's done is done, I suppose…" "You can't say that!" Tamaki's eyes widened as he looked at Haruhi curiously. Haruhi looked him in the eyes. "Talking like that just makes things even worse, when you accept the tragedies that have occurred. Don't accept them, cope with them, alright?" Tamaki was speechless. He knew she could relate deeply, but she was more amazing then he had thought. His expression went back to normal, and he looked away from Haruhi to the sky and he nodded. He could feel her smile. After a few moments of silence, he stood up and faced her and smiled. "Well, don't you think we've kept them waiting long enough?" She nodded, smiling. He held out his hand, offering it to her. She looked at it a moment, then decided to take it as he helped her up. They held hands as they walked back inside the building.

"Tama-chan, Haru-chan!" Honey called out as they returned in the room. "Oooh! What's going on here?!" Hikaru began, smirking. "Aw! Looks like Tamaki finally got around to it!" Kaoru finished up. Tamaki's face turned a bright red, then released Haruhi's hand, obvious to what the twins were implying. Haruhi blushed as well, but looked a bit annoyed. Honey went up to Tamaki. "Tama-chan, is everything okay?" Tamaki looked at him a moment, then smiled and nodded at him. "Yeah…" Honey looked angry. "Tama-chan, you're lying." Everyone was staring at them now. They were curious as to what would happen. Tamaki just looked at Honey, thinking of how to respond. He just blinked, clenched his fists, and walked over to the shelves. He began gathering his things. He pulled out of a bag, 6 individually wrapped boxes and set them on a table. He then sighed, stared at the floor, and rushed out of the room.

Everyone was silent. They were staring at the gifts he left. Haruhi sighed. She was slightly annoyed because she had just calmed him down. "Maybe…we should check on him." Kaoru suggested. Haruhi shook her head. "Nah, let's give him some time to himself. He already talked about it, let him think it over for a bit." They nodded in reply, understanding the situation they were in. "What I _don't_ get…is what the situation is in the first place." Hikaru stated. Haruhi mentally groaned, preparing herself for the explanation.

Tamaki was walking down the street; bag slouched on his shoulders and his hands in his pockets. His eyes were on the ground before him. He suddenly stopped, skin turning white, eyes growing wide. He then realized he had no idea where he was. He _could_ call for someone to pick him up, but he really didn't want to be around anyone at the moment, so he just continued walking. He sighed, stopped and looked up at the sky. "Man, I wish I could see what it would be like if I were never born…" He shook his head and continued walking.

A figure in the background appeared. "And so he wished it, so shall he see."


	2. Author's Update

Just popping in here to say that I'm so freaking sorry for those of you who actually read this or any other stories of mine. I've been slacking off on my writing way too much for the past year..or even more.. I haven't really been counting x.x

BUT. To those who actually want me to update..I'm working on it. But first of all I'll be editing some of my older writings that are posted on here to make sure they make more sense. Seeing as my writing has happily improved..and it would get confusing hopping from my old writing to new.

I'm thinking of removing certain stories from here..seeing as well..I can't picture modifying them or I just lost interest. I'm horrible with updating whether it's drawing or writing..and I might post stuff on DA from now on..but that's undecided.

This is pretty much me just rambling to myself to get my butt in gear..but if there's a specific story I should keep and/or edit..and add on to...just let me know. Everything's undecided at the moment so..yeah.

Thank you if you took the time to read this and once again, I'm so sorry ;A;


End file.
